Cosmic Love
by GloDrops
Summary: Star crossed. One never expecting. One not looking. After the defeat of the kinshin the people of the DWMA start to find normalcy in their lives again. Begin to be teenagers again and everything that comes with it. They start to evaluate what they want but what if what you want isn't something you've never even thought about? Finding love among the stars. KidxmaleCrona, Mfuturechp
1. Chapter 1: Forgiveness

Hello everyone! Just a few things to mention here. This will be a multi-chapter story. This is just the beginning. Also, I'm going off the anime here so Crona is a boy. I do apologize for those who only like female Crona. Hopefully you'll give this story a chance.

Also! I also write Harry Potter fanfiction. Drarry of course but I do want to do a lesbian couple see as I am…well. I like the ladies too. If you guys have any pairing you want to see in either fandom review or pm me and I'll see what comes out of it!

Anyhoo I do not own Soul Eater so let's sail this ship!

Chapter 1: Forgiveness

Kid POV

It was hot; unbearably so. Summer in Death City was no joke. It so hot, for a matter of fact, that I couldn't even keep up my usual immaculate attire and ended up breaking down to shots and a black tee-shirt like everyone else. Why I even agreed to come to the pond with the rest of the group instead on staying indoors like all the other sane people escaped me. I could see the sun laughing in between the tree branches; mocking me. I was laying on my back glaring up at the sky for my discomfort. In the distance I could hear Patty and Maka splashing around in the pond's shallows looking for frogs. Blackstar was being his usual obnoxious self; loudly explaining that if he could survive the third degree sun burn he was working on it would help him surpass God.

I let out a sigh. I couldn't hear anyone else so therefore I didn't care to look. My eyes closed and I let the bright light filter through my lids. At least it was peaceful and a occasional light breeze would come and comfort my sweltering skin.

"K…Kid?" I recognized that quivering voice instantly. I opened one eye to look up at Crona. He was flushed with most of his hair pulled back thanks to Maka introducing him to the ponytail. She had way to much fun teaching him how to do it thanks to the oh-so-lovely heat wave. "I…um…. They had an ice cream stand… and… um… you looked like you could use some. I hope it's symmetrical."

Sure enough there were two cones in Crona's hands. He handed the chocolate and vanilla one to me with shy eyes. I sat up quickly reaching for the cool treat. How did he know my favorite combination? And it was symmetrical. A rush of happiness overtook me and suddenly I didn't feel like I was melting anymore. How many times did he have to ask the attendant to remake his cone to achieve the beauty that was his ice cream cone? The vanilla on the right was equal to the chocolate on the left with little matching curls on each side for each flavor.

"Thank you Crona. It's wonderfully symmetrical. How did you get it like this?" I looked up at him with a genuine smile on my face. "Sit?"

"I asked him to be extra careful." He answered as he sat down next to me. "I figured the heat was getting to you and the last thing you needed was asymmetrical ice cream." Crona shot me a blushing smile and duck his head.

Asymmetrical ice cream was the last thing I needed with my baked nerves. Symmetrical ice cream, on the other hand, was exactly what I needed. The quickly melting dessert was struggling to stay in the cone. Crona was already working on eating what I assumed was a strawberry cone. I followed suit; eating in comfortable silence watching the others in the group. Soul and Tsubaki were playing a lazy game of volleyball on the opposite side of the water. Liz, for once, was silent. She was sitting on the small dock letting her feet dangle in the water.

I turned my attention to my quiet companion. This was turning into a common occurrence between us. It was nice to have another quiet friend. When the group would get to loud and rambunctious, and I wasn't interested in the shenanigans, Crona would be the one to sit by me in silence. We would sit in peace, just like now, and watch as the others live it up in their own way. Today was no different. Liz and Patty may have managed to coax me out of the mansion but they did nothing for his mood. I didn't do well in the heat and it looked the same for Crona. Instead of normal long-sleeved, full length, black dress he opted to take up Maka's offer and borrowed a few of her summer clothes that luckily fit him. It didn't surprise me that he did. One reason was that it was blazing hot and I would think that dress would just broil the boy on the spot. Number two was that I couldn't see him borrowing clothes from anyone else. I really can't imagine Crona wearing men's clothes. His slender, feminine frame looked good in the thin lilac, short sleeved, hooded shirt and a breezy pair of cargo's that gently bunched at the knee. For once he didn't look so gloomy. His pale skin glowed in the sunlight; touches of warm pink highlighted his cheeks and fine shoulders.

"It's nice to see them so happy." Crona stated, quietly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, it is." I replied turning to face Crona. "It's nice to see you happy too."

Crona met my eyes briefly with a small smile gracing his lips. "I am much happier. It's nice knowing I have friends to rely on. I never had that. I know I'm closer to Maka but I'm so happy to know all of you. I… I've been wanting to ask you something. Oh! I'll take care of that." Crona held out his hand. It dawned on me he was talking about the left over garbage from my cone. I watched as Crona went over to the bin. His body language spoke volumes of his nervousness. I saw the way his shoulders drooped and the ever common hold on his opposite arm got tighter. He took his place again next to me and heaved a deep sigh.

I waited knowing that pushing Crona would only make him more upset. I chose to watch the clouds as Crona took his time preparing his self for whatever he needed to say. When he was ready he would let me know. I began to wonder, after some time, if I should ask him if he was okay when Crona slowly turned to completely face me. His head was bowed; his bangs hiding his eyes in their shadow. He took a deep breath to prepare his self.

"I… I know the others forgive me for the mistakes I've made and who I used to be. To be honest…I'm o…okay with them. Without my hard…hardships and mistakes I would have never met all of you or learned what friendship means. Either way…I…I know it doesn't make it alright. I know the others all forgive me for the pain I caused them and I'm rebuilding trust with them again, but I know I hurt you too. K…Kid I just wanted to apologize for…for any pain I caused you and I hope you can for…forgive me someday."

I'm not sure what I was expecting but it wasn't that. Shock widened my eyes and I could feel myself gaping like a fish. Crona looked up slightly then quickly lowered his gaze back to the ground. I could practically hear the tears forming in Crona's eyes.

"Crona? Crona look at me." I leaned forward as Crona raised his head and met my eyes. Small tears were starting to fall down his cheeks. "Crona, I never brought it up because I thought we were passed that. It's been three months since the kinshin and we've been okay, yea? My Dad gave you permission to attend the DWMA and released you from custody for helping Marie save Dr. Stien and for your selfless act of sacrificing yourself to save Maka. They all speak highly of you. Medusa is gone now. She was the only thing holding you back from being the person you want to be. I figured there was nothing left to forgive. If that's what you need to hear to know that we're okay then I forgive you Crona. You already had it and you have it now."

Crona burst into sobs of what I hoped to be relief and hugged his knees to his chest. I put an arm around his shaking shoulders. "Hey. Come on now. No more tears."

"All of them approached me on their own and said their peace in their own way but you hadn't and I like you Kid. I've been so sad worrying that you may decide not to be my friend anymore because of my past."

Crona's head was in his hands resting on his knees tightly against him. I started to gently rub his back hoping to help him release some of his tension. Slowly his sobs turned into whimpers and stopped completely. We stayed that way for the rest of the day. Side by side we watched our friends play around in the summer heat and never once did I move my reassuring arm from Crona's shoulders.

'


	2. Chapter 2: Matter of Attire

CrazyBoxHeadMan

Chapter 2: Matter of Attire

I really had no idea why I was there. Soul was more than likely thinking the same thing but at least he had the option of imagining Maka in all the clothes the store had to offer.

Maka had managed to send her mother a letter detailing the past events of her life and, apparently, about her newest friend Crona. Her mother decided to settle for a while in Oceania seeing how Marie wanted to stay with Dr. Stien for a while longer and the area was falling behind. Maka was thrilled that she would be able to write to her mother instead of just receiving post cards from her travels. In the last letter her mother sent her money to take herself and Crona shopping for clothes. Maka admitted to Soul and myself as we were waiting for Crona at her apartment that she had asked for the assistance to get Crona some new clothes. She had felt bad that he only had a few of his gloomy black dresses from his time with Medusa to wear. Well, there was that and many of her old clothes didn't fit her friend's taller frame. Crona was lucky her lose summer clothes fit him at all.

So now here I am. Soul and I were the only boys in the group. I actually felt blessed Tsubaki and Blackstar were on a mission. I'm not sure if I could handle the blue haired idiot when dealing with clothes. Soul on the other hand was okay. He practically begged me to come since Maka already roped him into the outing. I agreed almost willingly. Liz and Patty had been working extra hard on our missions to collect souls. Patty was actually studying to catch up on her classes and Liz has been working on not being so scared of "creepy" places and losing focus on the task at hand. As much as I hate shopping I couldn't deny that they deserved a day out and some new clothes. They annoyed me greatly sometimes but they're still my loyal weapons and friends and I care deeply for them. At least I didn't have to do it alone.

"So Crona you excited for some new clothes?" Maka smiled and latched on to the frightened boy's arm.

"I…I…g…guess so. I…I've…ne…never been clothes shopping before. I'm not sure I know now to deal with this." Crona was practically shaking out of his bones.

Liz of course had to add in her two cents, "Calm down kiddo it's just clothes." She swung a lose arm around Crona's quivering shoulders. "Only thing you need to think about now is whether you're going to get men's or women's clothes."

Everyone turned to look at Crona who immediately dropped down to the floor to curl into a ball. "Is there a difference? Should I wear men's clothes? I like my dresses. Is it wrong? I don't know what to do!"

"I didn't mean to upset him." Liz put her hands up defending herself; grimacing.

I had no idea what to do and by Maka's panicked face she didn't either. I sighed. Of course none of them even thought that this would be a problem. Crona only ever wore the few identical dresses he had from his time with Medusa that he kept after he surrendered when the kinshin was set free. The outfit from the party was rented unfortunately. After that, Maka always let him borrow her clothes when he needed them and they were rather gender neutral for the most part. None of us were speaking and everyone looked rather uncomfortable. Poor Crona was rocking on the balls of his feet making himself as small as possible. I stepped in front of Crona and knelt down to his level.

"Crona? Crona look at me." Slowly pale blue eyes met mine and I gave him a small smile. "What clothes do you think you'll be more comfortable in?"

"I…I don't know." He whispered shakily.

Maka finally set into action. "Clothes are an expression of yourself. Have fun with this today! Who cares if they're men or women's clothes?! Just grab things you like and try them on!"

Crona turned his attention back to me. "I don't even know where to start…" Crona was hugging his knees now resting his head on them looking rather deflated.

"Why don't we all pick out an outfit for you to try on? Sould and I will pick out men's clothes and Liz, Patty, and Maka will pick out women's clothes. Sound good?" I stood and held out my hand to help Crona up. He nodded his head as he stood. I did a sweeping look at the others in our group. "Everyone cool with that?" They nodded their approval and took off except for Maka.

"While they do that do you want to look together?" She gave him a big smile. I'm always amazed at her ability to accept any situation and just roll with it.

A bright blush crept over Crona's face. "There… there is s…something I know I like and…and I need…" He was rubbing his shoulder and digging his boot into the store's wooden floor.

"Yea? What is it?" Make leaned forward slightly, hands behind her back, as Crona met her halfway and cupped his hand to whisper in her ear.

I tuned myself out and looked over to the men's section catching Soul take a peek at Maka's slightly raised skirt from a few racks back. He realized he had been caught giving me a thumb up and a toothy grin. I shook my head and let out an exasperated chuckle.

I was brought back to the two beside me when Maka let out a gasp. "Oh! But…should I be the one helping you with that?" Maka's cheeks were bright crimson. I faced them fully again with a raised eyebrow. Crona wore a matching shade of red on his face and leaned in again to whisper. "Of course Crona. Kid can you give us some privacy?"

"Of course. I think I'll keep Soul on task. I need to find you an outfit as well."

I walked off to the men's section and started rifling through the racks when Soul approached me.

"What was all that blushing about?" He asked looking through the display of shirts next to me.

"From the direction they headed I think Crona prefers…." Now it was my turn to blush. "I believe Crona wears women's undergarments."

Soul busted up laughing, unfortunately, at my expense calling me a "straight up tomato". I promptly told him to shut his trap and continued my search for Crona.

It wasn't long before Maka was calling everyone over to the changing rooms. As I was heading over I entered the isle separating the men's and women's wear when a display caught my eye. It was a rich, deep purple, just-above-the-knee length dress with a few loose pleats in the skirt. The top of the dress had elbow length, bell sleeves that dropped a few inches down. The display demonstrated that the slouchy neckline pulled up into an elegant hood. I was mesmerized. It was symmetrical, gorgeous, and belonged on Crona's body.

"Kid, are you coming?" Maka's voice sang as she waved him down.

Snapping out of my trance I made an offhand quick reply and grabbed a dress hopping it was one in Crona's size. I made a quick jog down to the dressing rooms. Crona was already stuffed in one trying out Liz and Patty's outfit they chose for him. Maka was already sitting on the small bench next to Soul with excited smile lighting up her face. She already had two small bags leaning against the feet on the bench which I assumed held new…undergarments. I blushed again against my will; not really understanding why that kept happening to me. They were just underwear. I felt myself starting to panic. I was going over and over why the thought of Crona wearing women's… undergarments made me react in such a way when said boy's defeated voice meekly came out of the dressing room.

"Um…Liz…Patty… It was nice that you guys picked something out to help me but I don't think this is going to work for me."

Liz wasn't having it. "Oh, come on Crona! I bet you look great!"

"What did you give him you two?" Soul raised an eyebrow with concern on his face.

"Something cute so quit making that face! Come on Crona! Come out and show us!"

"Yea, Crona. I'm sure you look fine." Maka tried to reassure the poor boy out.

"I…I can't. No offense Liz and Patty but I feel like a night walker. Can I please get a different outfit?" I watch in amusement as a tiny pair of daisy dukes and a bright yellow tube top was hastily shoved out from under the door.

"Did you guys even remember that you were looking for Crona?" I asked them quizzically.

"We thought they were cute." Patty said looking rather confused.

From there we moved on. Liz and Patty went off on their own to go look for their own clothes that I promised them. Due to the utter failure of what they picked out for him I handed the simple silver button up and black slacks I got from the men's section under the door. It didn't take long for Crona to slip on the new clothes and come out of the dressing room looking a little unsure; pulling at the shirt's collar. My heartbeat sped up and I could hear it drumming in my ears. Crona was…handsome. The silver made his skin shimmer and the stitching on both pieces enhanced his slender frame. Alas, poor Crona looked rather forlorn.

"How do you like it?" Make probed gently.

"Um…I don't know. I don't feel like myself."

"Then we'll keep looking till you do." Maka handed him Soul's picks and pushed him right back in the dressing room.

Crona just wasn't a fan of men's wear. The graphic tee and denim shorts he came out in look alien on him. That all changed as soon as he got the simple a-line, black, short sleeved dress with a white doll collar on. He had the biggest smile on his face as he did a twirl in from of the mirror per Maka's request. The dress was practically made for him and the happiness of the fact was all over Crona's face and he continued to spin; showing of the flair of the skirt. Maka rushed over to a nearby mannequin and swiped the black sun hat with a white ribbon tied in a simple bow around it. She plopped it on his head to complete the look.

"Wow, Crona, you clean up nice. You're gonna give Maka a run for her money." Soul said from his spot on the bench giving two thumbs up.

"I…I wouldn't say that…." No matter what Crona was thinking he couldn't stop the happy smile that graced his lips.

"You look lovely, Crona. So I take it we're looking for women's clothes?" Maka beamed from behind him in the mirror.

"Um…yea. I…I just feel more comfortable. I like this dress. I don't feel so smothered by being completely covered up. I don't feel so hot either which is nice. You sure the skirt's not to high?"

"I think the length nice." I said smiling at him. And it was the truth. I'm just glad Maka didn't get him a matching micro-mini like she tended to wear.

"But if you want we can get you some tights in any color you want." Maka assured. "So, ready to go pick a few things out yourself? Remember to think ahead for school to start up and some play clothes."

"Yea, I think so."

"Before you guys go I have one more dress you might like, Crona." I could feel my cheeks heating up again and the hammering heartbeat was back. Hopefully no one else noticed the small shake in my voice. My mind was racing with questions about why I was acting like an idiot as I handed the dress off to Crona.

Maka was thrilled. "I didn't even see this! Good eye, Kid! Crona! Back in the box!" She was practically dragging him in her need to see it on him. "In!"

"Okay! Okay!" Crona was wearing a grimace to match Liz' earlier one.

If there was one thing I could give Crona credit for is that it didn't take him eons to change clothes much like his weapons tended to do. Just a few minutes late Crona flew out of the dressing room and into my arms tackling me in a fierce hug.

"I love it! Thank you so much for finding it!"

Maka was laughing, more than likely at my shocked expression, as Crona ran to the mirrors. "Slow down so I can see it on you!"

I felt numb where I stood. My mind went blank. I'm sure Maka and Soul were talking but I couldn't heat them over my thundering heart. Crona was handsome before but now…he was…stunning. The dress hugged him in all the right places. The flair of the skirt hung low on his hips accentuating his…backside and his ever so slim torso. The neckline slouched down just enough to peek at the delicate, pale neck.

What the fuck is happening to me?

I felt possessed as I walked up behind Crona and gently grabbed him by the shoulders so he would stay still and was facing the mirror. Somehow I managed to make my voice work and managed to get out, "It gets better," and pulled the hidden hood up and slowly laid it on the crown of his head. As quickly as the moment started, and our eye met in the mirror, it was ruined.

"Crona you're beautiful." Maka stated softly from the sideline just out of view.

I jumped as if I had been electrocuted. Reality suddenly came into focus and I remember we weren't alone. I didn't realize how intimately close to Crona I was. I took my hands of Crona's shoulders as if burned; not quite sure of when they got there. I caught Crona's eyes in the mirror again and he gave me a shy smile.

"Thank you again Kid. This dress is perfect. I love it."

I was still in a state of shock and desperately attempting to keep my cool. "You're more than welcome Crona. I'm glad you like it." I smiled back at his reflection and turned. "Sine you guys seem to have this handled I'm going to get a drink. Anyone need anything?" I was running away. I knew it but I needed space to breath. My chest felt immensely tight thanks to my overworked heart.

"Grab us a couple of bottles of water?" Maka asked. She knew something was up. She was giving me a look that was all too familiar when she felt like she was missing something.

"Sure." I waved making my escape to the front of the store. I could see Liz and Patty still mulling around taking their time digging through all their options. I hoped the rest of this outing would go by quickly. I'm not sure how much more of this I could take.

As soon as I made it outside I took a deep breath. I head down and across the street to a convenience store and purchased six bottles of water. Mine in my hand I head back out to find a bench and think. What is going on with me? I felt out of control. Why did I zone out when I saw that dress on the display? Why did time cease to be when I saw said dress on Crona? Why was I blushing know that Crona wore ladies…undergarments? Why the fuck do I blush every time I think about it!? Why am I even thinking about it?!

"It's nice when they wear something you picked out for them, huh?"

I snapped my head up to see Soul grinning down on my like a smug idiot. "What are you even talking about?" I snapped at him as I put a bottle of water in his outstretched hand.

"If you don't then you're denser than I thought you were." He sat down next to me on the bench taking a drink. "I mean even Maka saw how obvious it was and yet here you are mulling over it aren't you?"

"Mulling over what? At least I'm not speaking non-sense." I glared at him whishing he would take that stupid grin off his face.

"You really don't know what you two looked like in there do you?" His face changed from one of smugness to disbelief.

"Again, Soul, what are you even talking about?" Finally opening my own bottle of water I took a drink myself making a sound decision not to look at Soul anymore.

"I can't believe it…. Well, if you don't know then I'm not going to tell you. Something you'll have to figure out for yourself man."

Our conversation ended there. I glared at him one more time wondering what he knew that I didn't. He just met my glare with another devilish, all-knowing grin. I gave up and retreated back to my own thoughts and I found them wondering back to Crona and our quiet time, his shy smile, and him twirling happily in the stunning purple dress.


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted Celebration

Hello! Welcome to chapter three! Just wanted to touch a few things here…

Thank you my first two reviewers! You're both wonderful human beings. I mean it. If you have tumblrs I'll promote you. Just PM with your url! I may not have many followers but I promise my friends are freaking hilarious and nerds and Doctor Whovians. Yea…

I'm doing a fundraiser to not lose my apartment. I DO NOT EXPECT ANYTHING! I know 90% of us are poor out of our brains but even a dollar would help. If you can spare anything here is my link url 5taghk . I've used this site before to raise money for charity and it's great and legit. Either way I adore all of you and if you're struggling to survive like me, know you are not alone and you are more than welcome to PM about any of your struggles. I'm here to help more than just writing fanfiction.

Whoo! Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 3: Haunted Celebration

The rebuild of the school was going absolutely perfect. The elegant symmetry: absolutely perfect. The equal burning of the candles: absolutely perfect. The way the spikes understructure gave the illusion of the school's immaculate, previous, wonderful symmetry: absolutely perfect. I was more than happy to take on the position of the rebuilding manager of the school per my Father's request. He knew how much pride I took in his school's design and offered it to me not to long after he moved the city back to its rightful place. It was a job I took great pleasure in. Even though it was hard work making sure the workers listened to my dictations and the fine details of the blue prints I often found myself going back home to The Gallows absolutely satisfied. The only downside to the project was never ending reappearance of the school's beauty nemesis Blackstar. I knew he meant well when he would offer to help but he somehow built it into his being the habit of breaking my precious school. I banned the pest but he always turned up with either Tsubaki or me running him off the grounds as he cackled: considering it great fun.

In a sense I couldn't blame the bastard. The city had been dull as of late. People were slowly returning to the city and taking up their posts as citizens bringing the place back to life. Joe was thrilled when his favorite coffee shop opened back up. I honestly couldn't tell who was happier: Joe or my Father. Either way, other than shopping and the occasional coffee Blackstar (or anyone else for that matter) didn't have much in the way of entertaining himself. I hoped that with the completion of the school fast approaching that would change. Father was already talking about having a celebratory ball to welcome the students and staff back and having a lager festival for the whole city. It was a plan I backed 100%.

I was working on details on the new ballroom design (seeing that the jostling of the whole city shattered the glorious chandelier and embedded crystals in every nook and cranny in the space) when I sighed and gave up. I was distracted today, even with all the wonderful improvement to the school. This coming weekend was Crona's birthday; his party anyway. After our little shopping misadventure we went to a nearby restaurant to treat ourselves to a job well done. Crona was all smiles wearing the black collard dress out of the shop for the rest of the evening. Maka insisted they get the hat too and he wore it more than likely for her than for himself. Conversation was wonderful and took my mind off its self and the rambling thoughts going through it. We talked about the school, the upcoming term, our most recent missions, then most importantly of all Maka's birthday. They had plans at her and Soul's apartment for drinks, cake, and more than likely board/video game wars. The whole gang was invited in high hopes everyone could make it. In mid conversation Maka went silent and looked at Crona intensely.

[Flashback]

"Hey Crona. When's your birthday?"

Crona froze realizing mid bite he was the one being questioned. He put his hand over his mouth as he finished his food. "S...sorry. What was that?"

"She asked when your birthday was." I offered. The look of innocent confusion told me two things: 1. He wasn't paying any attention to the conversation; more than happy to cut himself out of it when he didn't think he was wanted and 2. He had no idea why they would want to know his date of birth. I hate to admit it but it broke my heart. I was more than sure Crona's birth was something that Medusa wasn't very thrilled about and always ignored.

"Ummm….I'm not sure. I know it's sometime next month. Lady Medusa always got more irritated then and whenever she did magic on me she said it was always best to do it near the day of my birth. I really have no idea though. Why do you ask?" He was starting to look nervous; as if he did something wrong.

"Because we want to celebrate it." She smiled at him across the table.

"O….oh. You guys don't have to do that. I don't even know what day it is. We'll all be together at your party. That's really more than I deserve…"

[End Flashback]

After that all hell broke loose. Maka was beyond furious; mouthing a slew of colorful words she never got to say to the late "Lady" Medusa. It was Soul who actually saved dinner by suggesting that Crona randomly pick a day out of June by throwing one of the restaurant's darts at a calendar. Crona stumbled in his new Mary Jane's over to the dartboard and landed perfectly on the 21st. Midsummer seemed oddly appropriate for the bashful boy and the day was fast approaching. Somehow I got talked into holding his party at my place. Thanks to Patty suggesting a sleepover and Crona not knowing what that was I was doomed to a night of people touching my things. I've been mentally preparing myself for a day of measuring the second they left. The thought alone was giving me a headache. Parties were easy to handle. I could throw people in a room with very little detail and they make the environment, but this sleep over…. How do I keep these hooligans from wreaking my manor?

Then there was Crona himself. The young man kept twirling in my thoughts at the most random of times. I catch myself thinking of him in that dress, his shy smile, the day with him at the park…. Worst is that I couldn't figure out why other than I somehow became responsible for his birthday slumber party. Then there was the conversation we had when I walked him back to the entrance of the school. I never knew real hate. Anger, yes, but not full blown hate.

[Flashback]

"We'll be fine Maka, but thank you. I promise to get Crona home in one piece." I looked up to their balcony as Maka fretted over our safety. Honestly…we took down Asura. That stupid smile was back on Soul's face when we waved to me and gave me a random thumbs up. What was he on about? He was getting almost as annoying as Blackstar on one of his rants about his superiority. Crona said his goodbyes behind me as we turned to walk away; waving Liz and Patty a goodnight as they headed home.

We were silent as we made our way through the city, enjoying the slow echo of our footsteps against the cobblestones. Suddenly a thought struck me and made its way out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"How do you know what a street walker is? We don't even have those here." I instantly regretted my words. Crona froze and hugged his self, head down, and shoulders shaking. A heavy numbness settled in my bones when my widened eyes noticed the sparkling trail of tears on his cheek.

I rushed forward, berating myself for my careless words. Not even in my nightmares could I imagine a mother selling her own child. How could one be so cruel? I pulled him into a crushing hug. Now, more than ever, I was glad for the growth spurt from connecting the lines of Sanzu in that hellish battle. I bowed my own head as I pulled him to my chest and wrapped my arms protectively around his shoulders. Crona was completely silent, even as he cried, as I gently pushed his head to my shoulder and pulled him in tighter. I was in shock. He didn't need to say anything. I knew. I knew as soon as he froze. No wonder he sounded so pained in the store.

I had no idea how long we stayed that way. The only thing that disturbed the moment was when he moved his arms to wrap around me; fully accepting my embrace. His hoarse voice ended it eventually. He kept his head on my shoulder as he spoke.

"I'm okay now. That time is over and I'll be okay."

I pushed him back to see his face with my hands still on his shoulders. He cradled his elbow to his body, playing with the hem of his dress, and was looking down at the cobble stones; effectively avoiding my gaze.

"Crona I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking and it was reckless of me. I may not know to what extent that question caused you pain but please believe me that if you ever need to talk to someone you can come to me. I hope you can be comforted in knowing I will never tell a soul. I only hope that you trust my words that I never meant to hurt you." I prayed my voice was as gentle as I needed it to be. It was hard to push down my fury at the foul beast he once had to call mother.

"I…I know I can trust you, Kid." He gasped and I could hear the choke of tears threatening his voice. "She didn't do it often. Just when she was desperate for money. We didn't often ne….need it. I..f…feel s..s..so dirty…."

"Stop." His head shot up in surprise and the fear in his eyes was coming off him in waves. "Not here. If you want to talk let me get you back to the school at least where I can make you tea, okay?" He nodded at me wide eyed. "Good. Let's get you home so we can talk in private." I looped his arm in mine. The formal stance was more as a comfort for me than anything. I let the distance between where we were and the school be a limit to how long I had to get my temper in check so I could be a proper friend instead of rage over a woman who was already dead.

I felt a tug on my arm before we got too far as Crona stopped once more. "I…I just have to s…s…say…before we get to the school…th...that I really do trust you. Are y…you…really willing to talk about this? You…you don't have to. I know it's d..disgus…"

"Crona. You are my friend. Of course I will." I quickly cut him off. My rage and my heart couldn't take him fully finishing that sentence.

He looked down again and we continued walking.

[End Flashback]

If I ever have to see Crona cry again like he did that night it would always be too soon. I rolled up the work-in-progress ballroom blueprints. His face kept flashing in my eyes. The way he cried…. It wasn't his normal messy cry. The silent crocodile tears were so much more painful to watch as they slid down his porcelain cheeks. His voice was a barely audible, pained whisper as he told his story of being Medusa's rent boy. We sat in an empty staff lounge barely touching our tea. I listened intently only speaking to correct him that it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't dirty or disgusting, and reminding him that it was wrong, not only of what Medusa did to him, but what the men that bought him did to him. Crona deserved so much better. It amazed me, even after all he had been through, he remained such a kind and caring person.

I sighed. No point in dwelling on it. The topic only made me angry and broke my heart all over again. He promised me that he was okay and that he doesn't dwell on it often. He confessed to me that seeing himself in Liz and Patty's choices of clothes had pulled up all the memories he was trying to keep in the back of his mind. He was silent as I walked him to his room and gave me one last quick hug. I bid him goodnight and he gave me a wilted smile. When I got back to the manor I was in a haze of witch smoke and tears. I didn't sleep well; my mind kept pulling horrors of a shy boy and faceless men with a laughing witch. They still happened.

"HEY KID! THINK YOU CAN CATCH ME TODAY?" There's that headache again; literally and figuratively. I stood and growled.

"BACKSTAR!" I took off after him leaving my thoughts behind. I knew I had to plan a special birthday for Crona. The responsibility was left to me and only I knew how desperately he deserved and needed it.

[June 21]

The party was going well. I smiled as I looked over at Crona and Soul hollering at each other viciously as they battled it out on the screen. It was something Maka brought along with her game system that she knew Crona would enjoy as well as few others that "we can all play". I was not in the least interested until Crona asked if we could be on a team together. How could I not after his bright smile? I was bringing in the cake into the living area when I heard Crona's scream of victory and Soul demanding a rematch.

"Never take me on when I have a sword!" Crona laughed. It was like music. I never had the opportunity to hear him like this. I found myself laughing too. Soul was beyond furious and was going through the options on the screen for said rematch.

"Since you weren't paying attention I have your character now! What are you going to do now gum head?" Soul pulled a mischievous grin showing his jagged teeth.

Crona was far from put down. "So you want to fight me as Bayonetta? Okay. Have fun with that! Let's go!" Crona plopped right back down with more determination than I have ever seen on him.

"I swear he's been taking confidence lessons from Blackstar." Tsubaki came up to my side carrying plates and silverware.

"I think more Maka with that face." I chuckled. "If it were Blackstar he'd be far more abrasive. It's nice to see him coming out of his shell. He barely stutters anymore and I'm sure his face hurts from smiling so much."

"Soul's right. You really are rather fond of him aren't you?" She gave me a kind smile. "Oh don't give me such a dark look. Crona needs more close friends and most of my time is dedicated to Blackstar. Maka and Soul need time alone so Crona needs a few more he can trust like that."

"I appreciate where you are coming from but I have a feeling Soul has much more sinister ideas. I just don't know what they are yet." Even though he was focused of the screen in front of him, immersed in his battle of button mashing prowess, I threw him a dirty look.

She had a point though. Soul and Maka's relationship finally took a turn for the romantic much to Sprit's chagrin. He made such a fuss because they lived together and received a powerful book to the head with a growled "What kind of girl do you take me for!" If he really knew his daughter he would know they still had separate bedrooms. Either way it did leave Crona with a lot of free time with only an empty school to wander. While working at the school I would often see Marie come up to visit him and walk with him to Stein's laboratory. She was teaching him how to control Ragnarok with great improvement. I set the cake down on the coffee table with Tsubaki not far behind when I heard a roar from the direction of the television.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT EVERY DAMN TIME!"

"SUCCESS!" Crona was up and dancing again this time with Maka mean while Soul was transforming into a miniature volcano.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON MAKA!" As loud as he was he didn't look to threatening still seated cross legged on the floor.

"On the birthday boy's of course." Her and Crona leaned down and stuck their tongues out at him.

"Alright you guys. Who's ready for cake?" Tsubaki called everyone over and started lighting candles.

Singing the birthday song was rather amusing. Crona was bright pink even though he sang the song to Maka not that long ago. Everyone took one of the apple ales I brought out (Crona's favorite) and waited as Tsubaki started cutting the cake she made. She really was a wonder in the kitchen. I was surprised by all she brought. There was barely any room left of the coffee table for everything. She made mini sandwiches, dips, and confections of all sorts. Crona gave her a warm hug and rattled off his thanks, just some of the many of the night. She handed off the first piece to Crona who attempted to pass it on when chided him that it was the birthday boy's.

We played many more games that night. I was kept to my promise to play on Crona's team for something called Mario Party. The games were fun and silly. Even I got pulled into the trash talk. Soul and Crona were in another shouting match and I couldn't believe my ears. We were all laughing as Crona and Soul flew obscenities at each other.

"That's right motherfucker! These balls are my bitch!" Maka was in tears, barely able to play, as Crona hit another double in the batting game. Soul screamed in outrage as he missed another baseball being shot at his character.

"Fuck you Crona! How the hell did you even get this good! We just taught you! DAMMIT!" The results were up and Crona won us another mini-game.

Crona alone was crushing everyone at the mini-games but surprisingly it was Maka who was racking up the stars. Blackstar was and Tsubaki were sitting on the couch behind us cheering everyone on. Blackstar was blue in the face from laughing. Tsubaki, being the peacekeeper, was trying to get Soul to cool down while, Maka, between her laughter was telling her it was part of the game.

"Soul I might have to make Crona my new best friend. He's kicking your ass!" Blackstar began cackling again.

I turned to my game partner and smiled. He was so radiant right now laughing and throwing playful insults as if he's been one of us since the beginning. He must have felt my eyes on him and he turned to me catching my smile. The one I received in return was breathtaking; it went all the way to his eyes and practically shined. I felt my heart begin its wild thumping in my chest. Thankfully he turned back to the screen as the game was picked back up.

The rest of the game went by quickly with just as much amusement. Thanks to Crona's excellent mini-game skills and my shitty luck with event spaces we ended up getting enough bonus stars to win the game. Soul promised a rematch at a later date and claimed all of Crona's victories as "birthday luck". We decided to move onto a movie after we settled down. Everyone started pulling out their sleeping bags and took turns in the bathroom to change into pajamas. Crona was peering at my movie collection by the television. He was wearing a new pair of sky blue jersey bottoms and an oversized purple shirt. He pulled one out and smiled.

"Did you find something?" I handed him another ale and he took it with a blush. I cocked my head at him questioning.

"Yea, but I don't know if anyone else would be interested." His eyes we soft and he looked at the case fondly.

I peered over at said case and smiled. I wasn't surprised. "Princess Bride, huh? I could be down for that."

As much as we were all enjoying the movie people were quickly dropping off. Maka fell asleep in Soul's arms and he carried her off to her sleeping bag and crawled in his own with a whispered goodnight. Tsubaki wasn't far behind waking Blackstar and ushered him over to their sleeping bags as well. Crona was hugging his knees watching wide eyed but soon after Tsubaki got up I felt a weight on my shoulder and found Crona asleep. I hated to wake him but I had to get up and turn of the movie. I shifted slowly reaching for the remote and started tuning everything off.

"Crona. Crona wake up." He groaned in protest. "Crona. Come on now."

"Hmmm? Oh. I'm so sorry." He whispered and backed up immediately.

"It's okay. Go ahead and climb in your sleeping bag. I'm going to finish turning everything off. Want anything while I'm in the kitchen?" I stood and stretched as he shook his head. I quickly turned off all the lights and headed back to my living room seeing Crona lying down on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep?" He asked unsure as if he may be wrong. His arms wrapped his waist as he sat back up and crossed his legs on the carpet.

"Didn't you bring a sleeping bag?" I sat down on the couch close to where he sat resting my arms on my knees as I leaned forward.

"Ummm….no. I don't have one. The one I used when I went with Marie to get Stein was lost in Medusa's fortress. It's no problem though. Really. I've slept on much harder floors. I'll be fine." He tried to give me a small smile in the low light.

"Then I guess my guest of honor get's to sleep on the couch. I'm going to get you some blankets and a pillow. I'll be ri…."

"No." His whisper became harsh and strained. "Please don't. You've done enough for me tonight. I promise I'll fine."

"Crona I'm not going to let you just sleep on the floor. I'll be right back. I assure you it's no problem."

I guess Crona still had a long way to go still. He was shaking by the time I got back from getting the items out of the linen closet. It took three times of him trying to talk me onto the couch since it was my house and that the floor was fine for him before I got him wrapped up on the couch. It didn't take long after that before sleep caught up and he nodded back off. I lied down in my sleeping bag and stared over at the couch. I couldn't see him but I could feel his presence there. The vision of him curled up like a fawn was imprinted on the back of my eyes. I could still hear the quiver of fear in his voice telling me not to bother getting him blankets. I fell asleep with wishing of having been there when Maka destroyed Medusa and even in my dreams I knew that Maka was the one to kill her. I dreamed that I got at least one shot in.

[4AM]

I jolted awake. I could hear muffled sobs coming from the couch. My eyes adjusted to the dark and saw pale feet in the moonlight padding noiselessly out of the room.

Crona.

I shot up to see the abandoned blankets on the couch. I grabbed one of the blankets and took off to find him. It was a nightmare. What else could it be? I know I have been having my own since our talk. I could only imagine what demons were clawing at his sleep. I checked the kitchen. Nothing. I checked the foyer. Same. I started to panic until I entered the hallway to the nearest bathroom. I could hear dampened cries from the closet I pulled the blankets and pillow from. I breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed over my heart attempting to sooth its racing. I knocked and within a second the cries stopped but got no response.

"Crona. It's me, Kid. May I open the door?" I didn't have to wait as he opened it from the inside. I eased it all the way and sat down just behind the thresh hold. It looked as if he was ready to get up but I stopped him. "If you feel safe there you can stay. Are you alright?"

"No," was all I got before he buried his head in the pillow he was clutching as if his life depended on it.

"May I come in?" He nodded against the pillow. I crawled in sitting across him on the floor. I sat there giving him time to compose himself.

"I'm so sorry I woke you after all you did for me. Did I wake anyone else?" His voice was raspy, pained, and full of worry.

"I don't think anyone else woke up. Don't worry about it. I'm glad I did. Do you wanna talk about it?" He finally looked up. His cheeks were stained and even in the pale light from the moon I could tell his eyes were red.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry I hid in your house I just needed someplace to feel safe. I...I'll…I'll go back. I'm…."

"Crona it's okay. I'm not mad at you. If it makes you feel better I've been having nightmares too. I think we're having bad dreams about the same thing." That got his attention.

"You've been having nightmares about…what we talked about? Why? I'm so sorry. I..I sh..shouldn't have said anything. I'm s…s…so….sorry, Kid." I moved and sat beside him glad I still fit under the shelf. I put an arm around his shoulders.

"Crona…. Crona, I've been having nightmares because it hurts my heart that someone could do that to you. I'm not mad at you. I'm furious at Medusa. I can't even tell you the things I would do to the men that paid for you. Even after all you've been through you are still one of the kindest, sweetest, selfless, beautiful person I have ever met." His eyes were wide in the dark but I could still see the soft blue of them from the light filtering through the open door. Those silent crocodile tears were back. He looked in shock. I reached forward and wiped the tears from his cheeks with my thumbs.

"Kid…." He dove at me and it was my turn to be crushed by a hug. I placed my arms gently on his back and rubbed. He was crying again. This was different though. I could feel the anguish pouring out of him. This was the cry he needed: healing.

Slowly the tears stopped and the hiccups started. I couldn't stop the chuckle at that. Luckily it had a good effect and I heard him do the same. "You feel better?"

He gave me his shy smile. "Yea, I do. Thank you." He sniffed and hugged his pillow.

"I have a question for you though. Why haven't you told Maka?" He hugged the pillow tighter to his chest.

"Honestly. I'm not sure. I never really brought it up until you walked me home that night. I thought about too. I think…I think it's because I know how much it would hurt her. I know you're not mad, but I am sorry that it hurt you too. Most of all, though, I think I knew how angry it would make her and stress her out. She likes to be able to do something when I upset or something is hurting me but with this there's nothing that can be done. I felt comfortable enough to talk to you because you just accept things so calmly. I've seen what anger can do to her in and out of battle. With you though…. You stay so calm and collected." He pressed his cheek against the pillow and looked at me. I must have been giving a more intense look than I intended; he adverted his eyes quickly.

I smiled though despite the adverted gaze. "I don't know about that. I stayed calm for you but when I got here I destroyed a couple throw pillows and almost put a hole in my wall. Didn't solve anything but I felt better. I can't help but tell you that my wall looked an awful lot like Medusa in the moment."

He gave a small laugh while wiping tears off his face. "I've done that a few times." He gave a shuddering sigh. "Thank you. For everything. I'm sorry that I woke you up but I think I can go back to sleep now."

"Then come on. Let's get you back to bed birthday boy." I stood as I exited the closet and offered my hand to help him up.

I grabbed the blanket on the floor and we silently made our way back to the living room. He climbed back on the couch and I covered him with the blanket in my hands. He blushed and smiled at me and I returned it. I turned to head back to my resting place when long fingers grabbed my wrist. I looked back to see blue eyes staring back at me almost desperate.

"Please stay. I…I mean…." I gave him the kindest smile.

"I'll pull sleeping bag closer. Just give me a second." He let go and I did as I said. When I finally lay back down I heard his voice start and suddenly stop.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." I whispered up to him; purposely trapping him.

"I…I…Maka…She hold's my hand to help me sleep after a nightmare. Ne...Never mind. I…." I reached up offering. From where I was I could see his eyes widen in shock.

"As you wish." A bright smile swept across his face and he took my hand. I rested my arm again the foot of the couch; finding a comfy spot.

We fell asleep that way.

I woke up before Crona still holding his hand. I could hear someone already awake making noise in the kitchen. I let go of his hand and ventured in to see Soul making pancakes. He gave me that grin from shopping day and I growled at him.

"You still have no idea what's happening do you?" He flipped a pancake effortlessly and stared me down.

No. I didn't. So I ignored him and set the table as he started making sausage.


	4. Chapter 4: You've Been Sighing All Day

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 4! A lot is going on in this chapter and I would love reviews on this chapter specifically if you guys could take the time! I promise to reply. This chapter is really important to me. The song that Crona is playing in one scene is Song of the Caged Bird by Lindsey Sterling and a solo violin version of Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: You've Been Sighing All Day

Crona's POV

I liked it here. Patchwork Lab was like a second home to me. Marie always brought me here to have tea all the time. She was also teaching me how to control Ragnarok with great results. He almost never came out without my consent now. It made me feel so empowered. I sipped my rosehip tea with great content. I was sitting in what was considered the living area; the very same place I put that evil snake in Marie's drink many months ago. It's amazing how much of my life has changed. Now this place held many more memories that were happy. There were the meditation classes with Marie, mixed martial arts with Dr. Stein, dinner with them sometimes, and so much more. I smiled into my cup thinking of them. I could hear Marie humming in the kitchen one of the songs I could play on the violin. That's what has been my favorite thing to do at the lab.

It wasn't long after the final battle that I woke up at the lab. I had passed out at one point after finding out that everyone was mostly ok. Marie was reading by my bed and told me Dr. Stein wanted to make sure I was close to him due to the seriousness of my injuries. I was kept here for two weeks then, but it was on the second day that I heard Dr. Stein playing the most beautiful music. I knew that sound. Once he caught me staring he asked if I knew how to play. I never believed that I would get the chance to play again let alone remember all the skill I learned when Medusa left me in Germany for almost 3 months. Ever since that day, at least twice a week, I came down and had lessons with him. I was glad that my progress was quick. He would come in to me already playing on his spare making up songs as I went. As much as I liked writing poems, because it was Maka's suggestion, the violin told my stories so much better. It was something I had special with Dr. Stein. We had something to bond with. I often found myself placing a hand to my chest, feeling the happy warmth there, after practice. I felt like I had a family.

Today gave me that feeling again with Marie in the kitchen. Dr. Stein was teasing her. I could hear her scold him playfully saying there was a child in the other room. I smiled at the doorway they were behind. It was the Monday after my birthday party at Kid's. On Sunday after breakfast I helped Kid re-measure all the things in the areas we occupied. Poor thing was a nervous wreck and I had a feeling Soul was the one responsible. I know he'd been teasing me relentlessly alluding to something I didn't know was happening to me. Maka always made him stop but he always had his mischievous smile on around me. Then Kid walked me back to the school where we ran into Marie. Literally. Kid was taking me on a ride on Beelzebub when Marie walked right in front of us. We made conversation as we helped her pick up her items and when she found out about my birthday she admonished me for not telling her sooner and demanded I be here on Monday; today. There was already small chocolate cake already on the coffee table next to the teapot. Finishing my tea I stood to check on them and maybe ease her of Dr. Stein's teasing.

I knocked on the doorframe, "Do you guys need any help?" I was looking more at Marie but she just smiled.

"No dear, but you know what, I think Stein has something for you. Dear, will you go show it to him now? I'm almost finished." She shooed both Dr. Stein and I out the double doors back to the living area where he went into his bedroom.

"Crona we thought very hard about what to get you on such short notice for your birthday but I think we got it right." His voice was muffled through the door but I could hear him from my seat on the couch wanting to be out of the way…just in case. He came out with a box covered in cloth matching the stitching on everything at the lab. "Marie I got it! If you want to see him open it you got to come in here!" He sat down on the arm rest of the couch and put the box between us.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." I stated simply.

I felt dumb in this situation. It was the same at Kid's when I was opening gifts there. Everyone got me one. I shook the whole time and as much as I felt relief as Maka sat by me and walked me through it I felt awful that they got me gifts she had to walk me through at all. I had a new portable music player from Tsubaki and Blackstar, a new outfit from Maka and Soul, a box full of stuffed animals from Liz and Patty, and, my favorite gift (which I felt bad for having one), was a gorgeous silver necklace with an opal and onyx lily pendent from Kid.

The memory made me smile and feel warm. He clipped it behind my neck and I loved the way his nimble fingers danced along the back of my neck. It was now something I never took off. The weight of the pendent swinging on my chest was comforting and reminded me of the boy who gave it to me. I was becoming rather fond of him. Kid's smile was intoxicating. His calm soothed my worrisome storm. I found myself having a hard time staying discontent, no matter the reason, when I was around him. He was the only person who knew my darkest secret and he handled it with so much care. I looked down at the pendent on my chest thought of him holding me as I cried in his closet. I blushed as I remembered I actually tackled him, but I couldn't help it when he looked me in the eyes like that….

"Crona?" I jumped as Marie's voice came into focus before me. "If you don't open it now dinner is going to get cold." She chuckled and I sighed looking at my pendent one more time.

"You've been sighing at that pendent all day. Be careful. Someone might think you're in love." I looked at Dr. Stein bewildered. "Now come on and open your gift before Marie bounces out of her seat."

I turned to the package beside me and started peeling off the cloth. Underneath was a beautiful ebony wood case with silver clasps. "Y…you….you guys didn't….."

"Just open the case, Crona" Dr. Stein gently encouraged whilst taking a drag off his cigarette.

I slowly flipped the clasps with trembling fingers. The wood felt more like silk as I pulled open the lid to see rich red velvet encasing a black violin and bow. "It's beautiful. Is it ebony as well? Or would that effect the sound?" I slowly took the violin out of the case and admired it.

"No. The top is spruce and very rare as it's in one solid piece. The back is maple and one of the reasons I chose it for you. See that grain catching in the light? Even with the black stain it shows through in the light and has an elegant effect. Now your fingerboard, pegs, tailpiece, and end pin are ebony. Make sure you take good care of your bow. It's actual horse hair." I felt my jaw drop and I knew I looked stupid staring at him perched on the arm rest of the couch.

"Stein, I think you stunned him." Maries laughed.

I put the violin back in the case and closed the clasps. I hugged it to my chest and I couldn't keep it in anymore. In one movement I put the case back on the couch and leapt at Dr. Stein. Thank goodness he returned my hug or I would have toppled to the ground.

"I love it Dr. Stein. I'll take great care of it I promise." He patted my head.

"Now go thank Marie. To be honest she came up with the idea." He turned me and pushed me in her direction.

"Thank you too, Marie. It's wonderful." She embraced me in a full hug and when she pulled back she held my hands in hers.

"Crona, I know our relationship had a rough start but you've grown to be like a son to me. A very pretty son at that!" I blushed hoping the skirt on my new favorite dress wasn't too high. Kid said it was fine so I was inclined to believe him when I bought a few of them. "Now let's go have dinner. We have something to discuss with you that's a little more serious, but don't worry. You're not in trouble and it's something that can make you very happy okay?" Her face was still smiling, if not just a bit more serious.

"Ummmm….ok. Can we play, Dr. Stein, after cake?" I looked hopeful; wanting to delay the serious talk afterward.

"Of course." He said strolling to the dining table as Marie brought out plates of something that smelled delicious.

[Kid POV]

I knew it was late but I didn't want to go back home yet. The past few days had been hell. The outside of the school was finally finished but a lot of fine detailing on the inside needed done. The ball room was going nicely but cleaning all the glass out of it was a disaster. It left me feeling stressed and antsy. I found myself wandering the upper halls of the school admiring my refurbished designs when I heard something. It was music…the saddest yet hopeful music I have ever heard. I followed it out on to the balcony that Blackstar tended to jump off of when attempting to irritate me, but instead of Blackstar there was Crona. I was stunned but managed to stay silent as I closed the door behind me. Crona was a vision. The moon was hanging heavy in the sky shining its silver light upon him in his favorite black dress, the black violin rested elegantly against his fine chin and slender shoulder, his face matching the melancholy of the music, and I was completely taken away. I stood there, unbeknownst to him, and watched as his long fingers played the heart achingly beautiful music. As the final note faded on his fingertips I gave him a small clap. He gave a yelp of surprise. As he turned to me clutching the fabric over his heart he gave me a startled look.

"Kid! You scared the death out of me!" He was gasping for air.

"I find that hard to believe," He gave a breathless chuckle, "but sorry for frightening you. You play wonderfully. I didn't know you played." I walked forward to greet him properly; gingerly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ummm…it's not something…. I'm not that good so I haven't shared. I've been practicing with Dr. Stein two times a week." He gave me a weak smile and shrugged.

"Not that good? Are you serious? Crona…Crona that was gorgeous. I don't recognize the piece. What was that?"

"Ummm..S….something…something I made up. It's really stupid…." He kneeled down and started to put the violin away.

"No wait!" I kneeled next to him. "You made that up? Did you name it?"

The blush that graced him was one of embarrassment. "I named it 'Song of the Caged Bird'. Honestly though….it's not that good."

"It wasn't good. It was beautiful." The look he gave me was unreadable. I couldn't place what his eyes were trying to say. After an awkward moment I decided to move on. "Where did you get that violin? The craftsmanship is exquisite."

"Marie and Dr. Stein got it for me for my birthday. They felt I deserved more than just using Dr. Stein's spare all the time." He gave me a fond smile. "What are you doing here so late? I thought I was alone so I decided to play up here. The sound quality isn't so great in my stone room."

"We finally got all the glass out of the poor ball room and the tediousness of it left me feeling more than anxious. I thought maybe seeing how far we've come to completing the school would help relax me." I walked over to the wall of the space and looked over Death City. "It's amazing how far this city has come since that battle." I heard Crona close the case and join me.

"I know. I often come up here and think the same thing. I'm really happy to see all the people coming back. The streets have seemed so lonely this summer. I've never lived here for one but I imagine the place is bustling with life during the student's usual break."

"You'd be correct. Not even the school is ever really empty like it has been. Isn't it lonely living here with no one around?" I turned my head to him. His face was cast in shadow as he smiled sadly at the quiet city.

"Sometimes I find myself feeling lonely. Luckily I have all of you not to mention Dr. Stein and Marie. Right now I think it's good for me. I need my space. I'm still recovering and…" He faced me. "Can you keep another secret for me?"

Taken aback I answered softly not sure what to expect. "Of course."

"On Monday, when Marie made dinner for my birthday, her and Dr. Stein gave me a proposition to think about. They may be able to separate Raganrock from me."

"What? Really?"

"Hmmm. They're sure of it. They would have to do a blood transfusion and a bone marrow transplant, whatever that is, followed by another transfusion. The only thing Dr. Stein isn't sure of is what will happen to Ragnarock. He knows he can keep him alive by technically keeping the blood alive, but I don't feel comfortable just leaving him like that. If I get a chance of a life separated from him he should get a chance to live separately of me." Pensively he stared back out over the city.

"How did they come up with this?" I asked curious. I never guessed there was a way for Crona to be released from the black blood and Raganrock.

"Dr. Stein came up with it after studying Lady Medusa's research on black blood she left behind in her hast to escape. I told him I would have to think about it."

"Why!" I was honestly shocked that he wouldn't jump at the chance to be free of the pest.

"As much as Ragnarock is a pain and sometimes he's hard to control still he's still a part of me and a part of my past. I can't just leave him in a test tube. I feel like that would make me just as heartless as Lady Medusa was. I can't just throw him away." He sighed; laying his forehead on his crossed arms on the wall. "I don't know how to deal with this."

I put a hand on his back. "You know, I think that's the first time I've heard you say that in a long time. You have a big, patient heart to consider Ragnarock in all of this. Whatever you choose, I'm here for you."

The smile I received was as bright as the moonlight shining down on us. I saw his hand extend out as he turned towards me. I decided to meet him halfway; my arms closing the gap around his waist. Something about the hug felt so natural as he rested his head against my shoulder and my cheek against his hair. I could hear the smallest of gasps and the slightest of tremors. This must have been bothering him since they brought it up to pull tears from him. I could only imagine the confusion he's in knowing that we could barely stand the demon sword meshed with his black blood. I could only admire the strength it took to be as humane as possible; wanting more than to treat anything, even Ragnarock, with the upmost respect and fairness.

"Maka may be my light in the dark but somehow you've become the steady railing I need to keep moving toward it. Thank you." I was shocked at the whispered words.

I pulled back a little to look him in the eye; my arms still locked around him. "I'm not sure if I'm deserving of such eloquent words." The smile on my face was returned with a subtle blush. "Thank you and you're more than welcome." I loosened my hold on his waist as I took a step out of the embrace. "I think I need to get going. If I don't show up soon Liz and Patty will send a search party." I rubbed my forehead, eyes closed; attempting to deflect the oncoming storm of questions they would have for me being late.

"You really care about them don't you?" That almost sounded sad….

"I do. They keep me from losing my head. To be honest, though, I find myself enjoying your quiet companionship much more now-a-days." That radiant smile was back on his face and my heart started beating wildly in my chest. "I need to go." I hoped up on the ledge and pulled out Beelzebub. "Goodnight Crona."

"Goodnight, Kid. See you soon." We shared one more smile before I took off. As I was flying home I swore I heard the strings of a violin playing "Fly Me to the Moon".

[Crona POV]

"Cronaaaaa!"

I stopped my playing and looked up from my violin. Maka's voice pulled me out of my reverie of the song I was playing. I could hear her getting closer and started to put my violin away. The doors in front of me slowly opened and her head popped out; curiously looking for something. It didn't take her long to spot me and bound over.

"Hello, Maka. What brings you up to the school?" Standing after closing the clasps on my case I smiled at her.

"Looking for you. Was that you playing the violin?" She asked looking at my case.

"Yup. Marie and Dr. Stein got it for me for my birthday." Maybe I should just tell everyone….I keep having the same conversation….

She invited me to her apartment to talk about the upcoming ball the DWMA was throwing to welcome back the students. We all got the invitations in our mail. Surprisingly mine got sent to the lab. Marie was so excited that I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't plan to go. Now I was in the same situation with Maka. She chattered happily about it, going over what kind of dress she may wear and if Soul would dance the slow songs with her even though her father would be there. I tugged on the hem of my shorts as we walked through Death City. I could barely pay attention between my racing thoughts and the heat. I was excited for her, but how could I be excited to go? The last ball they had I was in the tombs waiting to help Lady Medusa free the kinshin. How could I possibly deserve to go to this one? Then there was the fact I would be going alone. I was not deaf to people pairing up. Soul and Maka were going together, so were Dr. Stein and Marie, then oddly enough Liz asked Tsubaki (which got a lot of surprised faces), Blackstar asked Patty which was rather cute, and finally Kid…well, Kid could have anyone he wanted. I've spent enough time hanging against walls and hiding in corners. At least I had my new music player to keep me company not to mention my violin.

"Crona, are you listening to me? You okay?" I jumped as I realized she placed herself in front of me and I stumbled.

"To be honest…no." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly; embarrassed I was caught spacing out and not paying attention.

"Then what's the matter? You should be excited! This DWMA ball is going to be huge!" She put her arms up in the air; smiles all the way.

"I…don't think I want to go." I dug the heel of my sneakers into the cobblestones of Death City. Maka gave me a devastated look. She gaped at me which only made me duck my head in shame. Why didn't she get it? I was avoiding her as it was so she could have more private time with Soul. Didn't she see there was no room for me at this dance?

Finally finding her voice in her disbelief she wide-eyed me a harsh, "Why?"

I was trapped now. I knew if I said it's because I don't deserve to because of where I was at the last ball she would chastise me for beating myself up. In this case I really didn't believe it was wrong of me to think that. My only choice was to hopefully convince her that it was probably best for me to stay out of the couples, more than likely, special night.

"Maka, everyone is paired up. I know you'd be worried about paying attention to me all night and I want you and Soul to have a special night. All of you have been watching out for me. This is the least I can do." I worked up a smile that I hoped looked happier than I felt. "I've been trying to give you space as it is because I can tell Soul is desperate for your attention that keeps getting focused on me because you care about your friend. Plus, I wouldn't want to wear a tux and I have no idea how to dance formally. We found that out the hard way."

"Crona, come on. Kid doesn't have a date yet. I think he plans on going stag. You can too! I'm sure he would dance with you. He wouldn't leave a friend hugging the wall and Soul and I can teach you to dance. I'm sure Marie and Kid would help teach you too! Please reconsider, Crona. And who told you that you would have to wear a tux? I already have some gowns marked that I think would look stunning on you." She had her hands placed squarely on her hips in a defensive stance but her eyes were eagerly pleading with me.

I sighed. This was a part of me I always struggled with. My heartstrings pulled for my best friend. She was the only girl that could do this to me and I caved. When push came to pull, she always won. Her boyish frame and (even though it was always in the most tender of ways) her dominant personality seemed to do what only boys did to me: win me over completely. "Okay. Let me ask Kid and Marie if they'll teach me to dance before you sign poor Soul up. I want you two to have your time together. Your relationship is still new in this sense and I want you guys to have a chance to let it grow. I mean it Maka. This is me trying to do something for you."

She leapt at me; hugging me around my neck. I smiled into the hug which lasted a grand total of 30 seconds before she was dragging me by the hand through the alleys of Death City. I half listened to her excited babble as I felt the now familiar weight of the lily pendent bouncing on my chest. I sighed as I thought about the boy who gave it to me. Suddenly I slammed into Maka's back as she came to a complete halt in front of me. She turned and gave me a look. I could hear the cogs turning in her head as she scrunched up her face.

"What?" I asked afraid I had done something wrong. She looked to my chest and her eyes widened.

"You really like that necklace Kid gave you don't you?" She cocked her head to the side and grinned at me.

"Ummm…yea…. Maka what's going on?" I was hugging my left elbow to my side at this point; thoroughly confused.

"You sighed again. You've been sighing like that all day." She said in a singsong voice. "You'd best be careful. People might think you're in love."

It was my turn to gape. My inner confident Crona gave a loud 'what the hell?' in my head. "Are you and Dr. Stein up to something?"

"Nope but you two really are dense aren't you?" She laughed and turned to keep on walking.

I followed in hot pursuit demanding answers that she just whistled away. I gave up on the subject as we approached her and Soul's apartment. It started up again after her and Soul cooked a light dinner with Soul alluding to me and another being blind. They gave no answers no matter how much I begged and pestered through dinner. They only gave me that I would have to figure this out on my own. Eventually I succumbed to just being ignorant and looked through the printed pictures of gowns available in the city while Soul gently teased me to be careful of what color to choose due to my gum head.

[Kid POV]

I was sleeping soundly when I was rudely awakened by my cell phone ringing in my ear. I groaned and stretched letting it ring as I peered out the window to see a laughing sun. It was Friday. I had a day off today. Who the hell was disturbing me on one of my few days to sleep in? I grabbed the phone, still laying in bed, and checked the time as it continued to ring. Okay, so maybe 11 am wasn't so bad a time to get up. Flipping it open I saw the annoyance was from Maka. That was odd. She rarely ever called me unless it was an emergency…. I opened the phone quickly feeling rather concerned.

"Hello? Death the Kid speaking." I answered hoping everything was okay.

"H….hey, Kid. It's Crona." I sat up quickly in bed feeling even more troubled. Why was Crona calling me on Maka's cell? The stumble of his words didn't help either.

"Hello, Crona. Is everything okay? Is Maka in trouble?"

"Oh! N…no. Everything is fine! I have something I want to ask you so Maka let me use her phone." I let go of the breath that I had been holding; feeling happy that an emergency wasn't the case.

"So what did you need to ask me Crona? I hope your morning is going well." Phone to my ear I started to get out of bed and head down to the kitchen still in my pajama pants.

"Umm….I…I'll….I'll understand if you don't have the time…. I… the ball is coming up….and…and…I….I don't…." My eyes widened. Was this really happening? Crona was asking me, Death the Kid, to the ball? I was shocked to say the least. I'd contemplated asking him. I knew he didn't have a date and I didn't want him to go alone. It wasn't like I had someone special like the rest of my friends to go with. Tsubaki and Liz being the most surprising out of all of them….

He was still stammering trying to get his words out over the phone. I didn't want to do this in front of the girls so I stopped in the hallway praying they didn't hear my footsteps and come investigate. I realized I was right by the closet Crona ran to that fateful night of his birthday party and smiled. I decided to help the poor boy out so he wouldn't have to stammer anymore.

"Crona, of course I'll go to the ball with you." I knew he couldn't see me but I smiled none the less. When my words were met with silence I said 'Hello' while waiting for a response. I could hear voices in the background but Crona didn't answer. I could hear Maka and her voice was getting closer to the phone.

"Crona, what did he say? Were you mean to him? What did you say?" Maka voice growled through the phone.

"Wait. What? No. I wasn't mean. I said I would go to the ball with him. What's going on over there?" Eleven AM and already I felt a headache coming on.

"Oh! Crona…." Maka sighed over the phone. "Well, that is fantastic. Crona get a grip. That solves one problem, but Crona was also wondering if you could teach him to dance. He doesn't know any formal dances and wants to be prepared."

"Of course. He has to enter with me right? So he'll have to know the waltz at least. I'm surprised my father is making this so formal but he feels like it's an important occasion so we're going all out." Crona came to the fore front of my mind. "Is Crona alright?"

Maka laughed on the other side of the line. "He just about went into shock. He was trying to just ask you to teach him to dance but instead got a date." I thanked the heavens that no one was in the hallway to see me blush like I did. I guess I did jump the gun but I wasn't about to complain. "You're not going to be embarrassed about taking a boy are you?"

That was something I hadn't thought about. Who cares though? "I'm the son of Death himself Maka. I highly doubt anyone would be ballsy enough to say anything about whom I choose to dance with. Besides, who ever said that I would want to take a girl?"

"You owe me dinner!" I heard Soul's voice laughing in the background.

"Shut it you!"

"Were you guys taking bets on whether or not I was gay?!" I demanded over the phone practically yelling over the speaker.

This time Soul's voice came over the phone. "Kid, you put one pretty boy in shock twice now and Maka on a losing streak rampage. Let me guess. You like dick because of symmetry right?"

Now I was beyond furious at my own expense. I was surprised my cell withstood my vice like grip as I tried to keep my cool as Soul did his best to get under my skin. "You insolent bastard I'm done with this conversation until I get at least one cup of coffee in my system! Tell Crona…"

"Tell him yourself lover boy."

"Soul! You imbecile…"

"I…I…I'm sorry. Y…you…don't have to g..go…."

"Crona, please. Don't apologize. It's okay." My temper cooled instantly as his timid voice came back over the connection. "I'd be more than honored to go to the ball with you if you'd have me."

"I…I…the same." I swear I could hear his cheeks blush.

"If you want we can start your lessons tonight. Why don't you come over around six? I'll cook dinner to make up for their behavior and embarrassing you."

"I would like that."

"It's set then. I'll see you then?"

"Yes."

"Great. And Crona? Could you bring your violin?"

"Of course. And Kid? Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. See you later, Crona."

"See you."

I closed my phone. I may have shaken my temper but the headache was still there. I finished walking to the kitchen to see Liz and Patty already making lunch. I sat down at the table, head I my hands and groaned. Patty placed a much needed cup of coffee by my hands and I muttered my thanks.

"Hey kiddo, if you don't want people to know your business you shouldn't yell in the hallways." Liz placed a plate in front of me and grinned. "I take it Soul got on your nerves again?"

"To put it lightly." My voice held as much disdain as I felt. "I'm going to the ball with Crona so you can cease and desist pestering me to ask any gay man in town."

"Good. I think you guys will look great together." She sat down to my right and Patty to my left. "Thanks for making lunch." I heaved a heavy sigh. This was not how I expected my free Friday to go.

"You've been sighing like that a lot lately. Be careful! Someone might think you're in love!" Patty wagged a finger at me with an innocent smile on her face.

What the hell was wrong with all of my friends?


End file.
